Magic
The world of magic and the arcane encompasses both the powerful realms of magic and the intricacies of mechanics. Most devices are infused with a combination of both and have become fairly commonplace in Telleve though strong magic is rare and takes a lifetime of study to become a Sage. The city state of Telleve is known as the capital of the Arcane, and Orn of the kingdom of N’Dorni is known as the capital of Mechanics. Types of Magic Abjuration (blue) spells are protective in nature, though some of them have aggressive uses. They create magical barriers, negate harmful effects, harm trespassers, or banish creatures to other planes of existence. Conjuration (yellow) spells involve the transportation of objects and creatures from one location to another. Some spells summon creatures or objects to the caster’s side, whereas others allow the caster to teleport to another location. Some conjurations create objects or effects out of nothing. Divination (white) spells reveal information, whether in the form of secrets long forgotten, glimpses of the future, the locations of hidden things, the truth behind illusions, or visions of distant people or places. Enchantment (green) spells affect the minds of others, influencing or controlling their behavior. Such spells can make enemies see the caster as a friend, force creatures to take a course of action, or even control another creature like a puppet. Evocation (red) spells manipulate magical energy to produce a desired effect. Some call up blasts of fire or lightning. Others channel positive energy to heal wounds. Illusion (indigo) spells deceive the senses or minds of others. They cause people to see things that are not there, to miss things that are there, to hear phantom noises, or to remember things that never happened. Some illusions create phantom images that any creature can see, but the most insidious illusions plant an image directly in the mind of a creature. Necromancy (violet) spells manipulate the energies of life and death. Such spells can grant an extra reserve of life force, drain the life energy from another creature, create the undead, or even bring the dead back to life. Creating the undead through the use of necromancy spells such as animate dead is not a good act, and only evil casters use such spells frequently. Transmutation (Orange) spells change the properties of a creature, object, or environment. They might turn an enemy into a harmless creature, bolster the strength of an ally, make an object move at the caster’s command, or enhance a creature’s innate healing abilities to rapidly recover from injury. Druidic Magic (colourless) the magic that is used by those in druid circles is pulled from the nature around the caster. Because of this the magic is colourless even if the druid is casting the same spell as a wizard. Depending on the spell the magic may be visible by looking at the wildlife around, plants may look more vibrant, glow slightly, wither, or animals may flee or be attracted. Creation of Magic objects Transmutation is part of the creation of basic Magic Objects such as Weapon +1, and then adds on the others as needed. This is why Magic Objects tend to be so expensive as it is time taking and often involves more than one mage. Crystals and Magic Crystals are often used as a way to direct magic or to sustain it. Just as in the Primordial Heartstones, Crystals have a sort of structure that allows for the sustaining and amplification of both natural and artificial magics. Depending on the colour of the crystal, often it will hold on to the magic better. Gem crafters are basically alchemists that create different crystals for different things, and these artificial gems are very colourful, often holding upto 5 colours depending on the skill of the crafter. There are natural stones that can be found, and are very sought after by Dwarves, Gnomes and other underdark folk. Drow even are known to decorate themselves and their buildings in these. Mage Wights Unfortunately magic is not just some resource used to be tapped in without dire consequences. Magic is an addicting force which causes an illness which eventually rips mages apart. There’s no escape but to quit, yet that too is impossible, all those that take up the mantle of casting are throwing their lot in and there’s no turning back. The sickness is known as magic sickness to the world as a whole and it is mostly known for turning mages into Mage Wights. Technology Technology is a fairly recent development and can be seen as a merger of Telleve’s arcane studies and knowledge and that of the jungle kingdom of N’Dorni to the south. Firearms were the first to be invented, then trains and ocean going ships and now currently in development/testing is the airships which service only a few of the larger cities in Vesial, primarily Telleve, Morlund and the great city of N’Dorni, Orn. Trains There are three lines for the trains, a North (the Dragonstail) , a South (the Sunward) and the Far East. Here’s the price to buy tickets in each city: Airships Ocean-going Ships Firearms